Return of the Green Eyed Monster
by King in Yellow
Summary: The Ron-Bonnie saga continues on past Ron Time, Ron Place; Good Riddance; and A Nightmare before Christmas. Ron puts his foot in it, again. Someday I'll cut these two a break - but not today. Best Enemies universe.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: Disney owns all the various characters from the Kim Possible series. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

**Return of the Green-Eyed Monster**

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably; her couch had not been designed for sleeping. She gave up trying to get back to sleep and peered over the edge of the couch to Ron, asleep on the floor beside her. She watched him for a few minutes, wondering when she might forgive him. She'd decide what sort of punishment he deserved later. At the moment…

She reached over her head and found the box of tissues on the end table. She held one by a corner, letting the opposite end hang down. Smiling she carefully lowered the tissue until the end barely brushed Ron's nose, then she quickly pulled it away and watched his face twitch and a hand come up to brush away whatever had bothered him. He continued to sleep, and she tickled his nose again with the tissue. She clamped her jaws together tightly to keep from laughing as his hand tried to brush away the source of torment. He continued breathing regularly and she stretched her hand out once again to tickle his nose.

Too intent on watching his face to notice anything else he caught her entirely by surprise as his hand darted out, grabbed her by the wrist and gave a jerk, pulling her off the couch. She had only time for a fast "Eeep!" before landing on top of him. His arms went around her, holding her tight. She thought of reminding him she was still angry, but his lips found hers. After a minute she broke the kiss, "I'm still mad at you!"

He said nothing, but his lips found hers and he tried very hard to help her forget.

Bonnie was panting slightly as she broke the kiss again, "Damn it, Ron, I mean it. I'm mad at you!" _ "Although a few more kisses like that and I might forgive you."_

As if reading her thoughts Ron pulled her lips to his once again.

This time they were broken apart by a knock from the inside of Bonnie's bedroom door, and a muffled male voice asking, "Is it safe for me to come out?"

"Come on out!" Bonnie called. She looked down at Ron and whispered, "Very mad," before giving him a fast peck on the lips and rolling off him. She nestled beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest.

Alan Bowman, wearing nothing but a pair of red and white striped pajama bottoms, came out of Bonnie's bedroom and waved to the two on her living room floor. "Heard something a couple minutes ago and didn't want to disturb you in the middle of anything," he apologized.

Ron knew it was wrong, but he still hated Alan. If a movie producer put him on the screen the way he looked right now half the women in America would see the movie multiple times - and a small percent of the male population as well.

Ron also knew he had screwed up, and screwed up badly. _When he called Bonnie yesterday morning and a sleepy male answered the phone Ron's initial response had been to apologize, "Sorry I must have the wrong number."_

_"Hey, is this Ron?"_

_Ron had recognized Alan's voice, slammed the receiver down, and, sick with anger and jealousy, headed for the airport. He would kill Alan. Then he would marry Bonnie. Or, maybe he'd kill Bonnie for putting him through the pain. Then he would marry her. Would she marry him after he killed Alan? Ron had mentally killed Alan almost six hundred times by the time the plane landed. Details related to the rental car slowed him down a little, he had only killed Alan twenty more times and Bonnie another five when his cell phone rang as he headed for her apartment._

_"Where have you been?" Bonnie demanded when he answered the phone, "I've been trying to reach you all day."_

_"Hold on," Ron told her, "I'm pulling off the road to talk with you."_

_"Pulling off the road? Where are you?"_

_Safely on the shoulder Ron almost screamed, "Why was Alan at your place?"_

_"What's your problem? He got--"_

_"What's my problem? You've got a guy staying with--"_

_Bonnie realized what had happened, and screamed back, "Alan got into town yesterday. He called to ask me to recommend a place to stay and I said he could crash with me--"_

_"You admit it!"_

_"Admit what, you idiot! I can't have a friend who is a guy?"_

_"No! Not and have him stay at your place!"_

_There had been a moment of silence before Bonnie answered him in a tone that barely contained her fury, "Ron Stoppable, you will not tell me who my friends are or how to live."_

_"Fine, it's over. I'm going back to Middleton. Be happy with Alan."_

_"Back to Middleton? Where in the hell are you?"_

_"On the freeway, about five miles from your place. I'm going to turn around and go back to the--"_

_"You will come to my apartment," Bonnie ordered._

_"No, I won't."_

_"Yes you will!" she barked._

_Bonnie barely spoke a word to him when he arrived at her place. She ordered him to sit on a chair and wait. Bonnie had good reason to be angry with him._

Alan grinned at Ron lying on the floor of Bonnie's living room, "So, am I going to get one of those breakfasts Bonnie always used to rave about?"

"Everything okay?" a woman's voice drifted out of the bedroom behind Alan.

"Nobody's naked, you can come out," Alan called.

The woman who came out wore the top half of the red and white pajamas that Alan had the bottoms for.

"I really feel awful for imposing on you like this," she apologized to Ron and Bonnie.

_"How long am I going to sit here?" Ron had asked the day before as he remained seated in Bonnie's living room._

_"You'll sit there until you realize you're a complete jerk," she snarled. She looked over at the clock, "Which should have been ten minutes ago."_

_Another fifteen minutes passed before the doorbell rang and she buzzed the person downstairs in without even asking who it was. Three minutes later Bonnie opened the door and looked down the hall. Ron wondered if he should simply strangle Alan, hit him in his 'too perfect' face, or bang his head against the wall._

_He heard Alan's voice as the actor neared the apartment, "Sorry, I don't know the roads and got lost."_

_"That's fine," he heard Bonnie say. Ron's anger and jealousy tied his stomach in knots. "Ron apologizes for the dropped call this morning, he was going to tell me he was on his way to the airport to see me."_

_"Ron's here?" Alan laughed. "Great! You've got to meet him."_

_Ron wondered who in the world Alan was talking to. A minute later Bonnie had ushered Alan into the living room where Ron sat, along with a woman he'd never seen before._

_Bonnie made the introductions, "Mary, this is my… at the moment I'm not sure what the term is, Ron Stoppable. Ron, Mary Prowskiwicz, Alan's fiancé." The man from Middleton stared at Mary. There was no way in the world Alan could be engaged to this woman. She was short and stout, with a broad face covered by too many freckles and a prominent nose. Bonnie and Alan must have concocted this scheme after they realized he was on to them. 'Mary' must have been the best they could hire on short notice - no way could those two be a couple. "He's so happy to see you again," Bonnie lied to Alan, "that he's taking us all out to an expensive restaurant."_

_Bonnie kept up the silent treatment towards Ron on the way to the restaurant, but Alan kept up a steady stream of stories about his efforts to find a job, and several thanks to Bonnie for letting them stay at her place. Mary hoped for a job also, and her interviews at a couple script departments had gone better than Alan's efforts to land a job acting._

_About fifteen minutes after they were seated in the fanciest restaurant within ten miles of Bonnie's apartment, and just after she encouraged both Alan and Mary to order the lobster, Ron understood what Alan saw in Mary. She had to be the most fascinating woman he had ever met. She listened attentively when he spoke, asked questions and encouraged him to speak more, laughed when he told a joke, and told her own life stories so amazingly well that Bonnie caught Ron leaning towards Mary and hanging on her every word. The brunette's foot came down on top of Ron's, hard. Bonnie had a very good reason to be angry with him._

"Really," Mary apologized again to Ron and Bonnie as she stood holding Alan's hand, "we shouldn't take the bedroom. We could have taken the couch and floor."

"Don't be silly," Bonnie told her. "I promised you the bed when I invited the two of you to stay here. Ron wouldn't dream of asking you to give it up - would you Ron?"

He shook his head 'no', then tried to change the subject. "I'll see what Bonnie has in the 'fridge and work on breakfast. I'll try to get to the grocery store this morning and--"

"No," Bonnie interrupted, "you'll be sitting in the studio with me today, remember?" Of course Ron could not remember that, but agreed any way. "We'll stop and pick something up on the way home this afternoon," she told the other couple. "Is there anything you'd like for supper tonight or breakfast tomorrow?" After listening to their suggestions she asked what their plans were for the day.

Ron moved into the kitchen and started making omelets as Alan and Mary listed the studios they hoped to visit that afternoon.

As he drove her to the set for Tomorrow is Another Day Bonnie remained silent. Ron wanted badly to say something, but his mouth felt too dry. Once at the studio he tried to stay out of the way as much as possible. On two earlier trips he'd spent days at the studio watching Bonnie work, and hated it. He recognized this as down payment toward his punishment.

During lunch in the studio commissary he tried to apologize, but she cut him short.

"You don't trust me!" she insisted. "Do you think I'd cheat on you behind your back? You really don't have a high opinion of me, do you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so gorgeous I really can't believe you're interested in me. I mean--"

"I keep asking you to move in with me, and you don't think I'm interested? God almighty, Ron, do you think I've asked anyone but you? You're the one who keeps turning me down."

"I want to finish college--"

"And when is that going to be? The rest of us graduated."

"Last degree, I promise."

By the end of the day's shooting Bonnie had relaxed a little. At the grocery store she flirted with him, and he managed to get fresh with her in the produce section and bought flowers. After supper and before retiring to the section of floor beside her couch he worked off a little more of her anger with a back rub.

He watched her talk with her director on the set the next day, and shortly after lunch she came over to him, "Hurry, we need to get home."

"Why--"

"Hurry! I'm done for the day."

He got her home as quickly as he could without breaking traffic laws - although he bent a few along the way.

"Faster," she urged as they trotted down the hall to her apartment.

"What's wrong," he demanded, "did you leave something on."

"No," she said, unlocking the door and pulling him inside. She closed the door and double locked it, then put on the chain.

"Why the hurry?" he asked again.

"Because, there's a woman here who needs you." She backed him into the wall, her lips demanding his attention.

Ten minutes later, with most of their clothing scattered about them on the floor, Bonnie moaned, "You need to be creative today. We can't use the bedroom - can't disturb their stuff."

It took three rooms to find an almost comfortable location, but the search demonstrated Ron could be creative.

As they lay in each other's arms Bonnie looked up at Ron and giggled, "We are so going to clean the dining room table before dinner."

"And the kitchen counter," he panted.

They kissed again and cuddled, then Bonnie rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you love me, Ron? Or am I just pretty and you want me for sex?"

The arm around her tightened slightly, "How can you ask that?"

"Maybe because I don't think you've ever listened to me the way you listened to Mary. Maybe because you don't trust me. If you loved me you'd trust me."

"I told you, I can't believe you're really interested in me."

She propped herself up on one elbow and glared at him. "I'm getting tired of that excuse. I love you so much… I've asked you to move in with me. What have you ever asked me for? I mean, the only reason we say we're engaged is because of that party at Kim's. I told people we were engaged and neither of us ever denied it."

"Will you marry me?"

"It's not a joke," she snapped. "You don't just ask something like that after sex."

"Worse to say it before sex," he mumbled, "then you think I'm just trying to get in your panties."

"Think about what you're saying! That shouldn't just pop out of your mouth."

Ron got up and padded over to his backpack - the only luggage he brought. He unzipped a side pocket and pulled something out as Bonnie watched him and wondered what he was doing. He padded back to her, whatever he had removed from the pack small enough to remain concealed in his hand. He went down on one knee beside her, which given his state of dress would normally have produced some laughter on her part, instead Bonnie found her heart beating faster.

"Bonnie Rockwaller," he intoned solemnly, "may I have your hand in marriage?"

He held out a jeweler's box, the right size for a ring. She reached out a trembling hand and took the box. She almost said yes before opening the box; but a jolt of fear went through her. If she opened it and it was some sort of joke she would never speak to him again. She cautiously opened the lid and stared.

Her eyes went wide and she said nothing. Ron waited several seconds, then asked, "Will you?"

"Ohmygawd," Bonnie whispered, "you can't afford this. It's huge."

"The same size Will got Monique. I--"

"You can't afford it."

"Actually, I can. None of the later Naco royalty checks were anywhere like the first one, but--"

"Naco royalty checks?" Bonnie croaked, her mouth dry.

"Yeah. I can afford it."

"But you never--"

"The way people's reactions to me changed when I wasted the first one… I wanted to be loved for being me. I--"

If Ron wanted to say more she denied him the opportunity. She tackled him with force that reminded him of high school football; laughing, crying, hugging, and kissing him all at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

After regaining control of her vocal cords she demanded, "When did you get the ring?"

"A month ago. I was waiting for you to get back to Middleton."

"And you brought it out with you two days ago?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay? I just heard Alan answer your phone and I went crazy."

She pushed herself slightly away, but rolled to the side and remained cuddled with him. "I don't need a crazy man. Shego calls you Kim's anchor -- the person who gave her stability. The person who was always there for her. The guy who could make her laugh when she was down. The one who always trusted her… God, Ron, I need an anchor. I don't need a crazy man. I'm the unstable one who flies off the handle. I was going to kill you the other night when you were flirting with Mary. How could--"

"I wasn't flirting with Mary!"

"Yes you were."

"We were just talking."

"Well I was jealous."

The idea of Bonnie being jealous of Mary made Ron smile. The arm he had around her tightened slightly, pulling her closer. She lay beside him, her head on his shoulder and her hand gently stroking his chest. "There's just one little problem," he reminded her.

The hand rubbing across his chest missed a beat. "Are you going to tell me to never see Alan again?"

"No. I still have problems with Alan. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I was wrong the other day. Alan is not the problem."

Bonnie continued to stroke his chest. Her voice trembled with fear as she whispered, "Is it Yori?"

Those three words hurt Ron on several levels at once, both for the memories that flooded back and the realization of the pain saying them caused Bonnie. He pulled her close and kissed her, hard. "The problem," he smiled when their lips finally parted, "is that you haven't said 'yes' to my proposal."

Bonnie laughed and began a hundred yeses - each punctuated with a kiss.

--The End--


End file.
